Hole In My Heart
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: Olive has a horrible life. But can anyone get it out of her? Find out what it is by reading. folive
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in the Z-Tech lobby

Fletcher: (walks in) Hey guys!

A.n.t.s: Hey Fletcher.

Fletcher: What should I paint today?

Chyna: You should paint that tree out there.

Fletcher: Cool idea.

Olive: Can someone please quiz me!

Chyna: Olive. You don't even need someone to quiz you, you're way to smart. And you remember everything.

Fletcher: (Shakes head)

Olive: I know. But I love quizzes! I have a thrill of answering things.

Fletcher: Answer this. Why are you so annoying?

Olive: I'm pretty sure you are the annoying one Fletcher.

Fletcher: Whatever. (Starts to paint)

Olive: See you guys later.

Fletcher: Where you going?

Olive: Why would you care?

Fletcher: Who said I did, this is just a free period so I was just wondering.

Chyna: Yeah where are you going?

Olive: In the court yard.

Chyna: Ooh! Can I come?

Olive: Actually I just want to be alone…

Chyna & Fletcher: (Raise eyebrow)

Fletcher: When have you ever wanted to be alone?

Olive: Don't worry about it!

Fletcher: Hey, I was just asking.

Chyna: Olive what's wrong?

Olive: Nothing.

Chyna: Okay. But if you want to talk come to me.

Fletcher: (Looks at Chyna) We can be alone

Chyna: (Backs away)

Olive: (Rolls eyes and leaves)


	2. Problems Arise

Hole In My Heart

Chyna was in her dorm room watching tv. When she heard a knock.

Chyna: Come in!

Fletcher: Hey Chyna! I got some popcorn for us to watch the movie.

Chyna: Wait Olive isn't here yet.

Fletcher: We can start without her.

Chyna: Well I say no.

Fletcher: ugh.

5 Minutes pass

Fletcher: Chyna. She isn't coming.

Chyna: You should go look for her.

Fletcher: Why won't you go look for her?

Chyna: Because she'll get mad. And you and her always argue.

Fletcher: Fine!

Fletcher: Olive?! (He walked into the lobby) Olive. Olive where are you? (He walked out to the court yard and saw her).

Fletcher: Olive C'mon were trying to watch a movie.

Olive: You guys can watch it. I don't want to.

Fletcher: Why? (He walked closer to her)

Olive: I'm just not in the mood.

Fletcher: Why are you turned around?

Olive: Because I can be. Just go.

Fletcher: Okay.

Chyna: Where is she?

Fletcher: She isn't coming. She wouldn't even turn around.

Lexi: Little ants I'm having a party and you cannot come! I repeat you cannot come! Tell your brainiac friend Olive too.

Chyna: Well were going to host a party. It will be 10 x better than yours!

Lexi: *Laughs* (Leaves the room)

Chyna: What was so funny about that?

Fletcher: Let's just watch this movie.

Chyna: K (Puts it in)

Olive: (Enters)

Chyna: OLIVE!

Olive: Hi Chyna.

Fletcher: Now you want to come.

Olive: I came to get some rest.

Fletcher: .

Chyna: Aww, I wish you could come watch with us.

Fletcher: Not me.

Olive: Fletcher shut up!

Chyna: Uh Olive. Calm down.

Fletcher: Yeah.

Olive: (Goes into her room)

Fletcher: What's wrong with her? She never gets that mad when I tease her.

Chyna: I know. She barely even teases you. I can't even watch this movie.

Angus: Oh hey guys. (Goes to Olive's door)

Fletcher: Dude, she's really pissed for some reason.

Angus: I know. She wanted me to come.

Chyna: What?

Fletcher: Yeah I'm confused too. Why would she want to talk to you?

Angus: Look at me I'm delicious ! Olive I'm here.

Olive: Yay Angus! ( Hugs him)

Fletcher: Okay this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Angus: (Goes into her room).

Chyna: Well. This party will straighten things out.

Fletcher: I…guess.

Olive: *Laughs* Oh Angus you are soo funny!

Fletcher & Chyna: Okay…


	3. Projects

Everyone was in class

"Class you will be getting assigned a group partner and project today" The teacher said

"Ugh I hate projects" Chyna said.

"I know so much research and pasting and more research." Fletcher said.

" Olive look" Fletcher tapped Olive.

She looked at him.

"No way! You got the new 4S Phone!" Olive yelled.

"Yep. I got the money by babysitting" Fletcher.

"Hey, could you mention my name, I need a job." Olive said.

"Sure" Fletcher said.

"Yay Fletcher. Angus you and I are in the same group." Chyna said.

"Awesome!" Fletcher high fived Chyna.

"Aww" Olive said.

"It's ok Olive you're probably going to have a good team as well." Fletcher said.

Olive shrugged

Sorry its short


	4. Broken Hearts

Olive's pov

I was waiting outside Fletchers dorm to see if I got the interview for the job.

Third person pov

"Hey Olive" – Fletcher smiled.

"Hey" – Olive said.

"I've got great news" – He said.

Olive smiled.

"I got you an interview for the baby sitting job!" – Fletcher said.

"Oh! That's awesome! Thanks" Olive said.

Fletcher shrugged.

"See I'm not a complete jerk" He addressed.

"Yes you are" Olive silently laughed, hitting him lightly on the chest.

He laughed.

"So where's Chyna?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you. She's looking for you in the foyer. To work with you on the project." Olive spoke.

"Probably an excuse to be with me" Fletcher boasted.

"Yeah keep thinking that" Olive said.

"Hey Chyna" Fletcher said "Olive said you were looking for me. What can't keep your distance?"

"Oh I can keep my distance. We just need to get started on the project" Chyna said.

"Yeah. Project. Keep thinking that" He quoted.

"Really Fletcher. When will you give this 'us' a break? It will NEVER happen" Chyna said patting his shoulder.

"When I find someone really special. Like that will ever happen." He said looking at Chyna's hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Fletcher!" Chyna yelled.

"What?" Fletcher laughed.

**Zolton gave free passes to go home so Olive went home for 2 days.**

"Mom I'm home!" Olive yelled throwing her awesome bag on the ground.

She heard big footsteps.

Then she heard screaming.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"FINE! GET THE DIVORCE PAPERS! I'M DONE!" she heard her mom yell.

She heard glass shatter and yelling again.

Her dad ran down stairs and looked at Olive with a death stare.

"I'll be back. It's going to be good too" He evilly laughed.

Olive shivered.

Her mom came down stairs and her eye was swollen shut.

"Mom" Olive whispered.

"Honey don't worry about it" Her mom said.

"I have an interview today" Olive pointed out.

"Olive. Not right now" Her mom said."I have to clean up this mess. And during supper I have important news to tell you"


	5. Chapter 5

"So Fletcher we are doing our project on Paris. It's going to be cool" Chyna said.

"Okay" Fletcher said.

"But what's not fair is that Angus isn't doing anything!" Chyna said.

"I know. He just wants an easy 'A'" Fletcher said.

"Yeah" Chyna said.

"We should listen to music so we can concentrate better" Fletcher suggested.

"Okay" Chyna said.

~Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles~

"This is Olive's favorite song. She sung it all the time when we were kids. It was annoying!" Fletcher growled.

"Haha" Chyna laughed.

"Okay. I'll look up some information on my laptop" Chyna said.

"Gotcha" Fletcher said.

Fletcher got a text from Olive.

"Olive?" Chyna asked.

"Yeah. It says she can't make it for the interview today" Fletcher said.

"Interview?" Chyna asked.

"Yeah, you know the babysitting job I have well, she wanted me to recommend her for it" He answered.

Chyna nodded.

Angus entered.

"FINALLY!" Chyna yelled.

"What?" Angus said.

"You haven't done a thing in the project." Fletcher said.

"Who cares? I'm skyping with Olive" He said.

"Wow. Talking to Olive is more important than getting an 'A' in Global class?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna looked at Angus.

"…" Angus stuttered. "Yes"

"How?" Fletcher said.

"Because she's Olive…. DUH!" Angus said.

"I hope you know we can just tell him you didn't do anything!" Chyna said.

"Fine! But she's really sad." Angus said.

"Why?" Fletcher asked.

"Why would I tell you" Angus said.

"Fine. Don't tell me….."Fletcher said.

"Angus. Just hurry up!" Chyna yelled.

Angus left the room.

"I really don't get it" Fletcher said.

"What?" Chyna said.

"Why Olive would tell Angus about her life except us" He replied.

"Maybe because she wants…. Yeah I don't know either." Chyna said.

"Olive honey. Its only you and me. Soon it will only be you." Olive's mom said.

Olive turned around and got off her computer.

That now has a huge black line on it from the fights between her dad and mom.

"What will happen with me mom?" Olive asked her mom.

Her mom gulped. "Maybe move away to your older sister in Hawaii or go to a foster care."

"I don't want neither" Olive said.

"It is for your safety Olive. The next time you visit, he might be here and hurt you." Olive mom said concerned.

"I don't care. I will miss my friends and you too much" Olive said.

"Olive. Please honey understand. You will get hurt" Her mom cried out.

Olive's eyes started to water.

"I don't want to go. But I don't want to get hurt" She whimpered.

Her mom went to her and hugged her.

10:56 PM

"Goodnight Olive" Olives mom said while kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom" Olive said.

Olive's mom left the room.

Olive's phone buzzed.

It was a text from her dad.

}{ I'm waiting for tomorrow night }{

Olive gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight and Olive was still awake.

She called Fletcher. It took a while for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said in a weak voice.

"Fletcher" She whispered.

"Olive? Its 12:09" He said.

"I know. I can't fall asleep" Olive said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just got a text from….." Olive stammered.

"From who?" Fletcher said.

"I'll just call Angus" Olive said.

"Why?" Fletcher said "Just tell me".

"No… You'll get too worried" Olive said.

"Why would I?" Fletcher said.

"Nothing" Olive said hanging up.

The next morning Olive woke up in her Blue bunny pajamas

"Morning mom" Olive said.

"Good Morning hun" Her mom said kissing he on the forehead.

"Looks like I have to go back to school today" Olive said.

"Aww so sad. But let's watch a movie" her mom suggested.

"Okay" Olive said. Then it hit her again. Her dad's text.

She got so paranoid. Every time she heard a bang or a boom she was alerted.

It was 6 pm and Olive was ready to leave for school.

She wanted her mom and her to leave now. But her mom was taking a shower.

Olive's heart was pounding with fear.

Soon when her mom got out of the shower she felt a little relieved.

Her mom got dressed and came downstairs.

Her mom was driving Olive to school. And nothing even happened.

She got dropped off safely.

She went to her dorm and unpacked her bag.

"Olive!" Chyna yelled excitedly.

"Hey Chyna" Olive laughed.

They both hugged.

"Knock, knock" Fletcher said coming in.

"Hey Fletcher Olive's back!" Chyna said.

"Hey" They said to each other.

"Our project is done." Chyna said.

"Mines too. We actually finished the same day…" Olive said.

"Ha. Classic Olive" Chyna said.

Fletcher motioned Olive to a private conversation.

"Olive. What happened last night?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said.

"Olive…" He said.

"I just can't tell you" Olive said.

"Why" Fletcher said.

She took a deep breath.

She shrugged.

"Well if you still want it the job is still open." Fletcher flatly said.

"Fletcher don't get mad at me" Olive said.

He shrugged and left.

"Olive can you tell me?" Chyna said.

"Don't tell Fletcher though" Olive said.

"Why?" Chyna asked.

"He'll get worried, and start asking question I can't answer" Olive said.

"Okay" Chyna said.

"It's my dad. Ever since my mom remarried him 3 times, he's been such an abusive husband. Verbal and physical. I have night mares at night. And I cry myself to sleep." Olive said.

"There is much more but I can't say" She added.

"Oh my god. Olive!" Chyna said hugging her.

"Promise you won't tell Fletcher" Olive said.

"Okay. Fine" Chyna mumbled.

Everyone was in the lobby.

"Hey Chyna." Fletcher said.

"Hi Fletcher" Chyna said.

"Don't even worry about it. I know Olive told you about her stupid secret. I don't even care about it." Fletcher said.

"Phew. Good" Chyna said.

"I was totally kidding Chyna. Of course I want to know her secret. She called me in the middle of the night and said she couldn't go to sleep. Don't tell her but. I'm getting worried." Fletcher said.

"Uh-oh" Chyna said. "She said you would that is why she won't tell you"

"Oh" Fletcher said.

"Yeah" Chyna said.

Olive went to them.

"Fletcher, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Olive" Fletcher said.

Olive and Fletcher went to the babysitting interview.

And let's just say they will be spending tons of time together.

"This is going to be awesome! I got a job!" Olive said.

"And working with a cool guy" Fletcher smiled.

"Who's the cool guy?" Olive smirked.

"Olive. Really?" Fletcher Laughed.

"Fletcher really?"Olive mimicked.

He hit her slightly on the shoulder and smiled.

She smiled too.


	7. Chapter 7

Fletcher and Chyna were in the lobby.

Fletcher: Chyna be honest!

Chyna: Okay, I did eat one but he insisted!

Fletcher &Chyna laugh

Olive: Hey guys.

Chyna: Hi Olive.

Olive: What was so funny?

Chyna: Well yesterday in my math class my teacher brought in food. So I ate some.

Olive: How is that funny?

Fletcher: Because, it's Chyna's joke!

Olive: *Mouths 'wow'*

Chyna: What's that in your hand?

Olive: The biggest dictionary in the world! *smiles*

Fletcher: Why would you want to be even more of a nerd?

Olive: Well, it's for the spelling bee I'm doing next weekend.

Chyna: Awesome.

Olive: Yeah. The winner gets 100 dollars.

Fletcher: That's nothing. I could get that amount in one day.

Chyna: Wow! You're going to have to apply me for this job.

Fletcher: You're serious?

Chyna: Yeah!

Fletcher: But they only want two babysitters. Great for emergencies and its low in pay amount.

Chyna: Aww.

Olive: Well guess I got to study these words. See you!

Chyna: So what you want to do?

Fletcher: I have to clean my room. But we could hang out afterwards.

Chyna: Okay!

Olive: Allophone is a predictable change in the articulation of a phoneme.

Fletcher: Knock, knock.

Olive: Hey Fletcher. Chyna isn't here.

Fletcher: Where is she?

Olive she went down for a drink.

Fletcher: Oh. Well I'll just wait here.

Olive: Okay. Alveopalatal is an adjective that refers to any sound made by the tongue's approaching the gum ridge and the hard palate.

Fletcher: Don't you think you should learn words that possibly will be presented at the spelling bee?

Olive: Rather be safe than sorry.

Chyna: I'm back! Yes Fletcher's here I was getting a little bored.

Fletcher: What would you do without me?

Chyna: Fletcher. For the last time, I only see you as a friend.

Fletcher: That's what you're saying now, but just you wait.

Olive: Can you guys tease your love somewhere else? Please.

Fletcher: Yes we will. Haha.

Chyna: Fletcher!

Fletcher: Isn't this wonderful?

Chyna: Yeah. Fletcher I have to tell you something about Olive.

Fletcher: What.

Chyna: Well she was saying something while she was sleeping.

Fletcher: K

Chyna: Wait she told me not to tell you. Oops I forgot!

Fletcher: Are you serious!

Chyna: (phone buzzes) Hey, it's from Olive's mom.

Fletcher: What does it say?

Chyna: Olive is moving. *gasps* I don't believe this!

Fletcher: What?! She can't move!

Chyna: Why hasn't she said anything?

Fletcher: I don't know.

Chyna: Olive!

Olive: Great, are you guys going to tease each other again? *laughs*

Fletcher: Are you serious? You're laughing?

Olive: What's wrong with – laughing?

Chyna: You're moving away!

Olive: No I'm not.

Fletcher: So you're just going to lie in our faces?

Olive: What who said I was moving?

Chyna: Your mom. She said you were.

Fletcher: Yeah.

Olive: Oh, that.

Fletcher: You're really moving?

Olive: Well, she says it's safe for me to move. But I don't want to move.

Chyna: *Gets sad* Aww I don't want you to move.

Olive: I probably won't anyway.

Fletcher: *Takes a deep breath* Good.

Chyna: Yeah.

Olive: *smiles*

Chyna: Well were going to leave again.

Fletcher: Oh yeah.*Winks at Chyna*

Chyna: *rolls eyes* C'mon.


	8. Third Wheel

"Got any cheddar cards?" Fletcher asked Chyna.

"No….." Chyna said smiling.

"Ugh!" Fletcher said getting another card from the deck.

"What are you guys playing?" Olive said walking through the elevator with a big book.

"Ummmm" Chyna said looking at the cards.

"Hey look over there!" Fletcher yelled pointing.

"You guys have been attached like twins. What is going on?" Olive asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on HAHA FUNNY!" Fletcher said awkwardly.

Chyna nodded smiling.

"Wait. Are those the…. Cheese cards! Oh my poppers! You guys are playing the game I created and without me! It is specifically called 'Olives game'!" Olive yelled madly.

"It's not what you think. We were bored and we thought you were too busy!" Chyna said.

"Well, I wasn't. You could have called or texted me to make sure" Olive said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just come and play." Fletcher said.

"No!" Olive said.

"Why do you have to be a….." Fletcher stopped.

"A what?" Olive asked still oozing with anger.

"You don't want him to answer that" Chyna said looking at her.

"Okay. Why do you have to be a buzz kill all the time" Fletcher said.

"Oh I thought you were going to call her something else" Chyna said.

"I'm not a buzz kill" Olive angrily said.

"Yes you are! You take the fun out of everything!" Fletcher announced.

Olive looked at Chyna and Chyna shrugged.

"Wow" Olive said walking away pulling the heavy book up.

-Olive was on her bed with serious thought roaming her head.

"Why doesn't anyone like me? Sure I can be a buzz kill at times but I'm still fun" Olive whispered to herself.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" She said.

She saw Chyna and Fletcher holding roses.

Olive sat up in her bed.

"Hey Olive" Chyna and Fletcher said in unison.

"Hi" She muttered back.

"Were sorry for the way we acted" Chyna said.

Fletcher gave Olive the roses.

"Thanks guys. But I should apologize too. I was acting like a jerk" Olive said. "So I'm sorry".

They both nodded.

"We were thinking of going for a walk at the beach. Maybe you could come." Fletcher said.

"Really?" Olive asked.

"Why not, you're our Olive" Chyna said.

Olive squealed.

Fletcher smiled at her.

Olive got ready

Shirt: item/B451BE7E/E4E34182/Parker-Bow-Ruffle-Blouse

Shorts: shopping/fabulous-find-of-the-week-kmart-shorts/

She wore regular red flip-flops.

Chyna had the coolest glasses on.

They started walking and right way Olive felt like the third wheel again. Chyna and Fletcher were going in the water by themselves because Olive didn't want her only cute outfit getting wet.

"What's the funniest thing that happened to you in class" Fletcher said.

"Uh the time-"Olive said getting cut off by Chyna.

"When I dropped my pencil and we both were trying to pick it up and our heads bumped together." Chyna laughed.

"Oh yeah! I remember" Fletcher yelled happily.

Olive just stared at them while they laughed and chattered.

"Wasn't the beach fun? Fletcher is coming for a movie" Chyna said excited.

"Cool" Olive said trying to sound happy. "But I'll take a shower.

Chyna nodded.

1 hour later Chyna and Olive both took a shower and were in their pajamas.

Olive as usual had her long pigtails.

She plopped on her bed hugging her teddy bear.

"Fletcher in the house!" Fletcher yelled.

Chyna went in the living room.

"Where's Olive?" Fletcher asked Chyna.

"In the room! I'm going to get popcorn popping!" Chyna said dancing.

Fletcher knocked on the door lightly to make sure he could come in.

"Come in" Olive said.

"Hey Olive. Are you going to watch the movie?" Fletcher asked.

"No" She replied blankly.

"Why?" He asked going to her bed.

"Like I'm going to enjoy it with you and Chyna laughing" Olive argued.

"What?" Fletcher said.

"Don't play dumb right now Fletcher you love Chyna. And you guys are butting me out of our friendship" Olive said sitting up.

"How long have you felt this way?" Fletcher asked.

"Since today" Olive said.

"Well that's not true Olive" Fletcher said.

Olive looked away.


	9. Conflict Resolved

Olive looked away.

"The popcorn's ready!" Chyna yelled.

"Olive. Do you believe me?" Fletcher asked.

Olive shrugged.

Fletcher sighed and went out to the living room.

"She's mad" Fletcher said sadly.

"Why?" Chyna said.

"She felt we were ignoring her" Fletcher said.

"Oh my god!" Chyna said.

"I know" Fletcher said.

"We were!" Chyna said.

"But I just told her that we weren't ignoring her. I've never lied to her in my life!" Fletcher panicked.

"Uh well technically you didn't lie to her because you didn't realize" Chyna said.

Fletcher nodded.

Olive came out.

Fletcher and Chyna went to her.

"Olive we were wrong! We were treating you unfairly" Chyna said.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Olive smiled.

They all did too.

* Its short because I'm sleepy*


	10. Fletcher's News

Olive was rearranging her stuffed animals on her bed. She got a text from her mom asking if she was all right. Olive answered yes.

Olive still wondered about the other weekend. What her dad was talking about. She lost a grip on her worriedness. She knew he was coming, but maybe not today.

She went into her fridge and got yogurt, and started watching 90's are all that!

Chyna came In with Fletcher, and they were laughing again!

"Olive. Remember we have work tomorrow" Fletcher said sitting next to her.

Chyna sat too.

Olive nodded, and looked back at the TV.

"I love these shows" Chyna said.

"Not me" Fletcher disagreed.

"You're entitled to your own opinions" Chyna said.

They both laughed.

"How was that funny?" Olive said.

"I'm bored. I'm going outside" Fletcher said looking at Olive.

"Can I talk to you" He said.

She nodded while going with him.

"Olive. I have big news!" Fletcher said.

"What?" Olive answered.

"I know your secret" He said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry its short again. I have to get off my dad said its going to 12 but its 9:51. I hate when my parents extend the time. Lol


	11. The Hot Dog? Or Nervousness?

"How do you know my secret?" Olive gasped sitting in a chair.

"Angus told me" Fletcher said. "You don't have to hide any more, I will get you through this tuff stage."

"Umm" Olive muttered.

"Why would you be in love with Angus? You're smart and pretty ad you go for Angus?" Fletcher said.

"I don't like Angus yuck!" Olive said.

"So why- who cares" Fletcher said.

"Want to take a walk" Olive said.

Fletcher smiled.

"Okay" He said.

They started walking.

"Want a hotdog?" He asked looking at the stand.

Olive nodded. He bought her one.

"Thank you" She smiled.

He nodded smiling while putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Fletcher how long have we've been friends?" Olive said.

"Ever since 1st grade when I saw your wonderful stick figure with raisons for eyes" Fletcher said.

They both smiled.

"So that means I can trust you with my secret" Olive asked.

"Of course Olive. You can tell me anything" Fletcher said.

"I-"Olive didn't know if she should say because it would get Fletcher in trouble too, but she never wanted to lie to him.

"Olive?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?" Olive said.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" He said.

"Oh, sorry." Olive said.

"Are you okay? Want to go back?" Fletcher said.

"Uh yeah. I'm not feeling well" Olive really wasn't feeling well. She wondered if it was the hot dog she ate. Or was it just her nervousness.

"What happened?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know, she just started feeling sick. I feel bad" Fletcher said.

"Don't Fletcher. Everyone gets sick. Maybe she was nervous about telling you her big secret." Chyna said.

Fletcher entered Olive's room with Chyna.

"How you holding up Olive?" Fletcher said.

She rushed out of her bed and went in the rest room. Fletcher heard her throwing up.

He went in to hold her hair.

He made a sick face.

"Sorry" Olive said. She went to the sick washed her face.

"What are you apologizing for?" Fletcher said plugging up his nose.

She stared at him and went back on her bed.

He unplugged it.

"Call me if you need anything Olive" Fletcher said walking out.

Fletcher couldn't help but worry about Olive. She was his best friend.

She was always there for him so he wanted to return the favor.

Olive was having a night mare and she was twisting and turning in bed.

She had a dream her dad came in her room and had poison and she drank it.

She woke up with sweat dripping from her forehead.

She said something black move across her room and heard the curtains ripping. She looked at Chyna but Chyna was dead asleep.

Probably dreaming of unicorns and rainbows. Olive suddenly heard a deep voice saying " You missed me?"

Olive screamed, waking up Chyna and Lexi.

"Ugh" Lexi screamed in her room.

Chyna rushed out her bed to Olive.

"What's wrong are you okay?" Chyna said.

"I heard – I saw- My dad!" Olive said.

Olive's stomach felt queasy as she ran out her bed to the bath room. She has gotten worse. She was throwing up at least 20 times a day. Chyna didn't know what to do.

"The hot dog" Olive said gasping for a breath of air.


	12. The weird dream

Chyna told and that she need the hospital. They rushed there leaving some people behind.

Fletcher entered Chyna and Olive's room.

"Chyna, Olive?" Fletcher knocked on their door.

He heard no response so he went in.

He noticed they both were gone.

"Lexi?" Fletcher asked.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Where's Olive and Chyna?" He asked.

"Oh! Olive got sick so they went to the hospital" Lexi said.

"It was that bad?' He said sadly.

"Supposed so". Lexi said ruffling her hair.

Chyna and Mr. Grundy was with Olive.

"I think I saw my dad at the hot dog stand. I do not know for sure but. I'm certain it was him" Olive said.

"So you think he gave you that hot dog to make you sick?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone" Olive said.

"I'm afraid were too late." Chyna said looking at sweaty Fletcher trying to catch his breath.

"Fletcher!" Olive said happily.

"Were going to leave" Chyna said leaving with Mr. Grundy.

"Are you okay Fletcher?" Olive asked sitting up.

Fletcher sat in a chair.

"Don't worry about me. I'm too worried about you" He said.

Olive smiled.

"You're the best friend I've ever known" Fletcher said.

"Knock-knock" Someone said coming in.

"I may be crazy or that's my dad" Olive said.

"Hello Mr. Doyle" Fletcher said. "Looks like you got a doctors degree".

"This is too weird!" Olive said.

Olive woke up panting like a mad dog.

"It was just a dream.

She looked up and saw Fletcher's green eyes looking in to her blue one's.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You blanked out" Chyna said.

"Oh" Olive said.

"You feeling okay?" Fletcher said. "I soon as I got the call that you were at the hospital I came".

Olive did a weak smile.

"I don't know I'm still feeling un easy. But Fletcher?" Olive said.

"Yeah?" He said grabbing her moist warm hand.

"My dad poisoned me. I'm serious. When I ate that hot dog, I think her knew I would get one because I love hot dogs" Olive said.

He let go of her hand.

"What? You're saying your dad knew we were going for a walk and poisoned the hot dog?" Fletcher said.

"You gotta believe me. Please" Olive said.

"You had a long night. I think you need more rest" Fletcher said.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw! I know he did it! I just know" Olive said covering her eyes that were in training of shedding tears.

"Olive- Fletcher's right. You need more rest" Lexi said actually caring for Olive's health.

"Okay time to do my business" The doctor said pulling on his gloves.

"Don't be scared Olive" They all said.

Fletcher rubbed her hand again and kissed her forehead.

Now it was just her and those three doctors. Olive wasn't scared.

"I'm soo scared!" Olive whispered.


	13. Ending

Olive woke up after the surgery and her friends were still there.

"It seems we found salmonella food poisoning in her system. Good thing its removed. She may have to stay for a while though." The nurse said.

nodded.

Fletcher looked at Olive.

"Your dad really poisoned you?" Fletcher rumbled.

"Olive nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Fletcher said.

"Its okay" Olive said.

Everyone looked mad still.

"Your dad needs to be caught!" Chyna frowned.

"I hope so soon" Olive said

4 years later

Olive and Fletcher now go out. Chyna met a handsome baker. Mr grundy is till the same Lexi became less selfish. And they caught Olives dad.


End file.
